Vitharn
Vitharn is a fort located on the southwestern peninsula of Dementia. There is a large scale battle being fought by two opposing armies of ghosts that don't seem to like each other very much. History Vitharn was founded by Count Vitraen and his wife, Countess Mawean, who gave birth to their son, Csaran, and daughter, Nweala. Fanatics dedicated to Sheogorath were united by the Count as vassals to protect his land. The Count and Countess believed that with the proper political influence, they could put their son on the throne of the Isles by usurping Sheogorath's position. The Count went so far as to refuse to acknowledge Sheogorath, proclaiming him and his family the true rulers of the Isles.Fall of Vitharn Sheogorath was amused by the behavior of Vitraen, and so allowed for Csaran to be wed to Sheen-In-Glade. Sheen-In-Glade was considered an excellent countess, who wanted nothing but to bring honor and glory to her new family. Though Sheen-In-Glade and Csaran had a child, it disappeared from the Isles when it had become around 20 years old. Csaran also became paranoid to anyone he did not share a direct blood relation with, including his wife, Sheen-In-Glade. As a result, Csaran fell to his sister, and in their relationship a new heir was born, Cesrien Vitharn. Cesrien was violent-natured, of ailing health, slow wit, and quick to anger, seeking enemies where there were none. As such, he exterminated tribes outside of the keep of Vitharn for as far as the eye could see, with many men, mer, and beast being slain. Under his reign the Pinnacle Road became unsafe to travel, as Cesrien killed those who he considered trespassers in Vitharn's land. The Count also had legs that appeared to have different lengths, and breathed with a rasp. In his youth, his teachers were hard-pressed to teach Cesrien, as the boy was considered dull. He furthermore suffered from a list of ailments, which were treated by nurses and midwives, until he sent them away when he came of age. As he became older, Cesrien had little contact with the outside world, excluding a handful of courtiers. He was rarely seen in public, and when he was seen, it was because he organized his vassal Fanatics for a raid on the countryside. After desperate counsel by his advisors, Cesrien decided to pause his plundering and be wed in order to continue the noble bloodline of Vitharn. He chose a wife, named Jideen, from a Heretic Commune in Mania. Vassal Fanatics, who had long honored their agreement to Count Vitraen, were greatly upset by this heresy. Tensions between the Fanatics and Vitharn grew until the bad health of Cesrien caused his death. Cesrien's son, Cirion, ascended the throne of Vitharn afterwards. Cirion ascended the throne while he was still young. The public had only rarely seen him before his hasty corronation in Vitharn Keep, during which it was said that bruises he had gotten through beatings by his father were still visible. Cirion was described as gentle and reserved, and it was thought that, had Cirion been old enough to govern, this behavior may have had been enough to ease the tension among the Vassal tribe. However, due to his young age, the duty of governing went to his mother, Jideen, who had to deal with tasks that Count Cesrien had long ignored. Jideen was considered a fit Countess, and was loved by her people. However, the leaders of the Vassal Fanatics were unable to contain their hatred for her Manic heritage. Despite her attempts at diplomacy, the hatred was rooted in the Vassal Fanatics, and grew over the years. Some consider it admirable that the Fanatics remained true to their oaths for as long as they did. When Cirion came of age, he tried to ascend the throne in earnest. However, Cirion had a great fear of the outside world, so great that even the shadow of a bird would startle the young Count. He was bad at speaking to his people, and when he attempted to make amends to his vassals, who were still outraged by his mother's heritage, he could only rarely contain his fright. Some even said that the young Count soiled himself before he fled back to his throne chamber. The Fall of Vitharn After time had passed, the Vassals snapped and amassed their armies to march, and encircle, on Vitharn. The invading force was first spotted by Althel, one of Vitharn's scouts, who spotted them while on patrol.Dialogue with Althel's Ghost She returned as fast as she could to the city to warn the count of the danger, however, when the count heard the news he fled and hid. When Vitharn's priest, Hloval Dreth learned of the invading army, he went out to meet them.Dialogue with Hloval Dreth's Ghost The Fanatics invaded Vitharn because its people were unwilling to convert. They asked Dreth to convert the people, but Dreth proposed that in return for his aid in converting the population, he would be appointed ruler of Vitharn. The Fanatics denied,Dialogue with Anglor's Ghost and as a result, Hloval Dreth believed the Fanatics were after his own power. Due to the count's cowardice, Althel herself informed the guardforce of the invading army. The guardforce tried to get the townsfolk of Vitharn into the keep before the invading army could reach the city, but were too late. The gates were closed before all the citizens and soldiers could enter the keep, resulting in the citizens outside the walls being killed and the soldiers having to stand their ground.Dialogue with Desideratus Annius' Ghost The soldiers that Vitharn itself had to offer were ill-suited for combat, partially because Bat gro-Orkul, the smith of Vitharn, refused to provide the soldiers with their required weapons and armor.Dialogue with Bat gro-Orkul's Ghost Many farmers fled the countryside from the invading Fanatics, a number of which were conscripted into the force defending Vitharn. As a result, morale was low.Dialogue with Vitharn Ghost Soldiers One of the soldiers spotted the invading Fanatics entering the Sump and Reservoir of Vitharn. He then tried to tell his fellow soldiers to barricade the entrance to the Reservoir, but could not reach them in time. The Fanatics killed the rear guard and opened the main gate, allowing the city to be overrun in a single day. The people of Vitharn who did not aid in the defense of the city earned their doom by being inactive. Revelers in the Keep pointing out how soldiers were paid to defend the city, and that therefor they were not obligated to aid in its defence.Dialogue with Vitharn Ghost Revelers The citizens of Vitharn believed themselves to be superior to those not born in the city. They claimed that it was the role of lesser men to fight for those of noble blood, and how they should not have to risk their lives like some commoner.Dialogue with Vitharn Ghost Citizens Others took to praying in the chapel of the city in order to avoid having to fight, thus earning their doom that way. At the end of the battle, Sheogorath appeared. The people of Vitharn having already earned his wrath for sins of pride, and now Sheogorath cursed the Fanatics and people of Vitharn alike to relive the siege forever.Dialogue with Count Cirion As a result, Ghost Fanatics kept attacking the city, while Vitharn Ghost Soldiers did their best to defend it, always having the same ending with Vitharn being overrun.Events of Ghosts of Vitharn The curse was later lifted by the Hero of Kvatch. Access The Hero is able to get inside Vitharn but not by the main gate. There is a small cave left of the main gate and going through two small areas they will find themselves in the Vitharn Keep. There Count Cirion will meet and address them and ask for help to lift a curse cast by Sheogorath that binds the residents of Vitharn to relive their constant defeat and slaughter by disgruntled fanatic vassals. If done so the reward is Count Cirion's Helmet. Rooms *Vitharn Sump *Vitharn Reservoir *Vitharn Keep *Vitharn's Mausoleum *Vitharn Bailey Quests Ghosts of Vitharn Years ago, the fortress of Vitharn was attacked and overrun by invading fanatics. Upon his death, Count Cirion was visited by Sheogorath who cursed him and the rest of the fort's inhabitants for their cowardice and miserably poor defense. Lord Sheogorath forced them to relive their last moments forever. The Hero can help to lift the curse so the inhabitants can go to rest. Characters *Althel's Ghost *Anglor's Ghost *Bat gro-Orkul's Ghost *Count Cirion *Desideratus Annius' Ghost *Hloval Dreth's Ghost Lineage The following are deceased nobility of Vitharn, including their description in the mausoleam, if present. Direct bloodline Count Vitraen, the founder of Vitharn. "Herein Interred Lies Count Vitraen, Primogenitor of the Keep and Nobility of Vitharn." Countess Mawean, the wife of Count Vitraen. "Herein Interred Lies Countess Mawean, Mother of Vitharn." Nweala, the daughter of Count Vitraen. Count Csaran Vitharn, the son of Count Vitraen. "Here lies Count Csaran Vitharn, to whom the Love of family meant so much." Unnamed son of Count Csaren Vitharn and Sheen-In-Glade. Count Cesrien Vitharn, son of Count Csaran and Nweala. "Here lies Count Cesrien Vitharn, Noble conqeuror and just leader of our people." Count Cirion, son of Count Vitharn and Countess Jideen. Indirect bloodline Countess Sheen-In-Glade, the wife of Count Csaran. "Here lies Countess Sheen-In-Glade, Matron Scholar of Vitharn, and Ambassador of Black Marsh." Countess Jideen, the wife of Count Cesrien Vitharn. "Here lies Countess Jideen, Lady of color from whom we all had so much to learn." Trivia *The ghostly warriors drop axes and shields made from madness ore that one may wish to scavenge. Bugs *Ghostly time-loop, some of the journal entries may trigger out-of-sequence during the ghostly time-loop, stopping further progress in the quest. In extreme cases, this can seal the player inside the fort, the only way out being loading a previous save. Appearances * de:Vitharn fr:Vitharn ru:Вайтарн pl:Vitharn Category:Shivering Isles: Locations Category:Shivering Isles: Settlements Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Locations